


Symphyesomai

by Akaneee



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: Symphyesomai：长到一起，合为一体，本意是伤口愈合。会饮中的阿里斯托芬讲过一个很有名的爱欲起源神话，说到半人渴望同自己的另一半重新结合，用的便是这个词。而亚里士多德在尼各马可伦理学里讨论什么是友爱时，用了这同一个词。





	Symphyesomai

“正如我们说过的，快乐是善，而且是至善。” 哲学家想了片刻，在桃金娘枝叶漏下的阳光里微微侧过头，“所以哲学沉思的生活是最快乐的生活，是一个人所能拥有的最善好的生活。”

所以？他意识到自己抿了下嘴，旁边的赫菲斯提昂则歪过身，嘴角向上勾起一点弧度，朝他挤了下眼睛。似乎在说，你看，你看，又是这样。他不由得悄悄把手垂下去，扯了下朋友短袍的下摆。小心点，小心点，别这样。

“亚历山大，” 这点小动作刚巧落入年长者眼中，“你能复述一下我们今天讨论的话题吗？”

讨论？讨论什么？“我没有听懂。” 那双湛蓝的大眼睛一眨一眨，“太难了。” 这并不是说谎。

男孩们发出低低笑声，院里湿壁上的藤蔓窸窸窣窣，赫菲斯提昂突然站起来拍蚊子，故意弄出很大声响。亚里士多德略微虚起眼睛，神色平静如常。这世间应该没有什么能惊扰到他。“什么是善好的生活，以及什么是快乐。” 他仍是注视着亚历山大。

老师当时在想什么？亚历山大无法知晓。但他还记得亚里士多德所描绘的快乐，正如这封信里所写到的，关于那两种快乐：偶然的快乐和本质的快乐。赫菲斯提昂所记得的东西似乎比自己更多，亚历山大略微觉得惊讶：记忆中，在那时候，他们天天盘算的只是下课后去打球或骑马。

“这便是偶然的快乐。” 哲学家那时候说，“我知道，像你们这个年纪的男孩被迫坐在教室里，欲望却指向别的地方。当你们的身体因玩耍而感觉疲乏时，你们同时觉得快乐，不过这快乐持续不了太久，很快被你们忘记。然后你们等待着下一次获得快乐，周而复始。这样的快乐来自于缺乏，它取决于外在的偶因，所以不是真正的快乐，不是本质的快乐。”

他是对的，亚历山大想。随着成长，自己终于明白了他当日所讲。他很高兴地看到赫菲斯提昂也在信里说了几乎一模一样的话。

“这些快乐不过是欲望周而复始的满足，它会令人疲惫，您的见解一如既往地正确。野蛮人的身体就困于这些绵长的、昏昏欲睡的快乐中。但我还是希望您也在这里，能够再次提示我们美德的意义，以及什么是善好的生活。因为这太令人惊叹了，我的老师，波斯人的财富令人惊叹，我拙劣的修辞无法描绘出他们那种富足、精致的生活。我刚刚用一种透明的容器吃到了一些妙不可言的食物。现在，在困倦中，我命令自己一遍遍回想您所教导的本质的快乐。”

哪一天？亚历山大搜索着记忆。伊苏斯之战过后吗？还是我们第一次踏入巴比伦那天？

“如果我的记忆准确，您说过，本质的快乐即是目的在自身之中的快乐，这种快乐在任何时刻都是完整的，它不经历时间，本质的快乐在每一时刻都是整体。因而快乐是善，而且是至善。我一开始就明白您所说的意思。快乐不在时间之中。至于那些外在的快感，只如潮涨潮落、阴晴圆缺，始终摇摆不定，最坏的情况下甚至会让时间吞噬灵魂。不过此时我另有所思。今夜月亮很满，我所居住的宫室有两层纱幔覆窗，蚊虫和蛾子都飞不进来。室内还有熏香。我想，正因如此安宁，我才得以忽视时间。但这安宁却非时刻都在我身边。如您所说，本质的快乐大约只能在一种沉思的生活中得享。然而每个人的守护神都指示着不同的命运，让每个人去过神所应允的生活。那么是否只有当人独处一室、安心沉思时，才能享有真正的快乐？因为您也说过，完满的快乐也需要另一个人。一个朋友。那我想我仍然称得上快乐。”

他说的是巴比伦。亚历山大默然一笑。他也记得那个月亮很满的夜晚。确实是快乐的。“你不累吗？还不睡觉？” 他想起自己抓起枕头盖在脸上。而赫菲斯提昂近过身来，轻轻移走自己抱着的枕头，又渐次熄灭屋内的烛火。朦胧睡眼中他看到纱幕外毛毛的月亮占满了窗格，银光落了一整帘，赫菲斯提昂正坐在窗下，写字板撑在他面前。他记得自己又模模糊糊发问。赫菲斯提昂笑着侧过头，回答说还有一封书信未写完。

一个朋友。亚历山大盯着这两个字，他也记得亚里士多德与他们讨论友爱的时刻，甚至说成是记忆里最清晰的部分也不为过。友爱是最高的爱，因为朋友是你的一部分，是自我的延伸。老师在讲授《伊利亚特》时如此说。

“英雄们在身体受伤时痛苦哀叹，因为那是‘我自己的’（philia）身体。我们知道，这个词的意思也包括亲爱、友爱（philia），因为这些情感有相同的本源。一个人怎样对自身，就会怎样对朋友。也只有被如此对待的，才能称作朋友。” 亚里士多德把手中的书卷放到一边，“不过今天我们要讨论的并不是诗歌本身，我们要讨论的是友爱。”

亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂互相看了一眼：这会是一次漫长的讲授。“首先，” 哲学家继续说了下去，“友爱是爱欲的一种，并且是最高的爱欲。” 亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂都转过头眨眨眼睛。“爱欲是一种欲望，而欲望，就其定义来说，是一物对另一物的接近和渴求，爱欲无疑也是这样的接近和渴求。在友爱这里，我们似乎可以说，首先确实发端于一种相互需要的愿望。”

近乎老生常谈。亚历山大早听过无数这样的教导：怎样才称得上一个品行端正的马其顿人？很简单，那便是恨你的敌人，爱你的朋友。而你的朋友自然也是如此爱你的，想都不用想。此刻他的朋友们都歪歪扭扭地坐着仰着，大约也觉得困倦，甚至都没人交头接耳。自己则颇觉腹中饥饿，抬眼望去，原来日将西沉。

“但只是表面如此，我们尚未到达友爱的本质。” 亚里士多德似乎尚未察觉时间流逝。亚历山大只得接受，这堂课一时半会儿还结束不了。他瞄了眼赫菲斯提昂，发现赫菲斯提昂正低着头看地板。他不知道他是不是在偷着睡觉。如果是的话，他希望他不至于被老师发现。“正如我们所讨论过的，爱欲的形式有三，自爱、欲爱和友爱。而在友爱中，也需首先有自爱。这是因为，你需要去爱自己，使得自己值得爱，成为一个好的人，只有如此，你的眼中才能有跟你一样好的人。这便是友爱的其中一个基础，你们需要有相互的善意。”

“一个人当然无法去爱一个本来就瞧不起的人。” 赫菲斯提昂这时忽然抬起头。亚历山大略微挑了下眉毛：他竟听得认真。

亚里士多德点头。“正是这样，赫菲斯提昂，正是这样。但仅是这样还不够，从这一自爱出发，我们可以看到友爱的另一项基础。正因为自身的感觉值得欲求，那么对于朋友的感觉也就值得欲求。而这种感觉只有在共同生活中才能实现。由于希望与朋友共同生活，他们才会尽可能参加给他们以共同感觉的那种活动。只有这样才构成友爱：共同的感觉与共同的生活。”

亚历山大记得那天他们谈到了很晚，赫利俄斯早已驾车离开。赫菲斯提昂一直在说话，这堂课几乎变成了他与老师的交谈。亚历山大记得自己少见的沉默下来。他并非不感兴趣。他想自己没有必要多说，赫菲斯提昂已经表达得足够清楚。看，他甚至还在信里又写了一遍。甚至还提到了那桩笑谈。

“我们还在孟菲斯搭了舞台，并且演了《弥尔米东人》。这一次亚历山大没有哭。不过我并非是说哭泣有什么不好，在懦弱者那里它是懦弱的表现，在勇敢者那里它同样也是勇敢的表现。我知道您的看法不同，因为我记得相当清楚，那一次您看见亚历山大情难自禁，还非常生气。不过我还是很高兴当年您带着我和亚历山大在米埃扎看了这出戏。亚历山大也时不时会回想起当时的情形。跟米埃扎的集市一样，孟菲斯也没有佩拉或者埃盖才有的那种狄俄尼索斯剧场，我们同样只是用木块搭了简易的台子。好在这个消息传开后，很快就有剧团从雅典、科林斯和叙拉古到埃及来。我想他们都是很好的演员，大家也都看得很满意。亚历山大尤其满意，因为剧目主要是他定的。我还是忍不住告诉您，最后一处场景出现时，亚历山大仍然不忍心观看，他低下头并抓住我的手臂。您曾称赞过诗人笔下的这段沉默，阿喀琉斯在最初看到帕特洛克罗斯的尸体时并没有悲号或者陷入疯狂，他选择拒绝交谈，他用斗篷盖住自己与尸体，表明将自己与其他人隔开。您说这一沉默是英雄的沉默，我还记得当年的讨论：那个如诸神般无情的英雄在悲伤中无话可说。”

亚历山大暂时放下信，没有再往下读。其实在看到第一句话时他的嘴角便已勾出笑意，他也记得这些话，并且早猜到赫菲斯提昂会再度提起。那是哪一年？十四还是十五岁？不过这不打紧，他现在还想得起，在得知一整天可以不用上课去集市的时候，自己所体会到的被快乐淹没的感觉。当然，条件是跟着老师一起去，这固然让快乐打了些折扣。

他们去那个简易的小剧场看戏是亚历山大的提议，亚里士多德本无意在这类娱乐上多花时间；但拗不过两个男孩一再恳求，他还是颇不情愿地买了三张票，带着培养自雅典的挑剔品味，冷脸坐在那些木条钉的座位上。两个男孩则看得投入得多，尤其是亚历山大，在阿喀琉斯得知挚友战死那一场中，他眼眶红红的、一直紧紧抓着赫菲斯提昂的手臂，后来还是没忍住，竟然哭了起来。

亚里士多德最后恼火地将他拖出了剧场，一刻也未在集市多做停留，随即便让奴隶套上车，匆匆回程。路上，亚历山大仍然情绪低落，这让亚里士多德更加觉得进行教导刻不容缓。

“你或许觉得这是件小事，亚历山大，但如果你只把自己当作是跟旁人一样的观众，那就是极大的错误。我被交予的职责是让你获取知识、认识美德，让你知道什么才是好的统治者。在人的灵魂中，理性是驭手，它抓住激情，使自身不会卷入不受控制的方向。国王也当是这样的驭手，如果放任自身激情的泛滥，则只会陷入更大的灾难。”

亚历山大在颠簸的马车上擦擦鼻子。“我没有。”

“你没有因为无法控制自己的情绪而哭泣吗？”

亚历山大把头扭到一边。“我就是没有。” 赫菲斯提昂赶紧补充：“亚历山大只是感受到了阿喀琉斯高贵的情感。这难道不属于英雄的美德吗？荷马便是这样说的。您也说过，对朋友当如对自己一般。” 亚历山大看他一眼，又抽了下鼻子，没有说话，似乎默认了他的辩解。

哲学家一时也没有说话，车轮吱呀呀地轧着这沉默。赫菲斯提昂正觉得有些难熬，亚里士多德终于叹口气，又说了下去：“阿喀琉斯的高贵如神明，所以荷马说‘神样的阿喀琉斯’，我记得你们都会背。关于他的美德，诗人特意表现了他如何对待朋友。不过赫菲斯提昂，阿喀琉斯并没有哭闹不止，英雄在那一时刻是沉默的，即使他失去了最亲爱的朋友。”

看赫菲斯提昂的神情，显然未被说服，亚历山大也是同样。哲学家抬起手挡住火红晚霞，又听着车轮转了几圈。“我与你们讲过友爱，但似乎仍显粗疏。我希望你们能真正理解欲望和情感的完善，以及这种爱欲更应该把人引向何方。” 他稍微停了停，凝神看向两个男孩，“我想你们应当读一读《会饮》，对于这件事，再没有人比柏拉图说得更好。等你们读完，我们再来讨论这个话题。”

亚历山大还记得，最开始他和赫菲斯提昂并没有完全理解这卷书在说什么，即使它非常有趣，而且文采斐然。他们猜测，亚里士多德的老师无疑使用了非常复杂的修辞。后来亚里士多德提示他们，柏拉图事实上已经道出何为真正的爱欲。

那自然是苏格拉底所讲的故事？

这个答案顺理成章，但亚里士多德沉吟一阵。“但让我们先看看阿里斯托芬讲的故事吧。” 亚里士多德让他们摊开书卷，“这两个被切开的半人，他们都渴望同自己的另一半彼此交织，长到一起。这是我们所讲的爱欲，也是我们所讲的友爱。爱从自我出发，因为自我的需要而伸向他人，而在他们相互需要、彼此相似、共同分享生活时，这样一种自爱也就变成了友爱。”

亚历山大缓缓点头，意识到老师还有更多的话要说。他正默默等待的时候，亚里士多德却看向了他，“亚历山大，你怎样理解阿里斯托芬所赞美的爱欲？”

亚历山大一下扭头看着赫菲斯提昂，他的朋友则慌慌张张在纸卷上挪动手指，尽量迅速地翻找。

“我觉得……” 亚历山大支吾着，“大概……我觉得苏格拉底并不同意他……”

雅典娜在上，亚里士多德点了头。“苏格拉底并不同意他。你们看，” 他略微倾下身，把赫菲斯提昂的手指挪到另一张纸卷上，“读这里，这一段才是苏格拉底所讲的故事。女祭司第俄提玛告诉他，爱若斯并不是一个神，他是神与人的中介，通过表象的美，他引导我们走向神。他可以说是一种精灵，是我们每个人的命运守护神。到这里我们似乎明白了爱欲的性质。但其实，苏格拉底的故事说完了，柏拉图的却还没有。”

“然后亚西比德走了进来。” 赫菲斯提昂似有所悟。

亚里士多德微微一笑。“是这样。亚西比德走了进来，向众人坦陈自己对苏格拉底的爱欲。我们不难发觉，他的爱欲恰恰符合阿里斯托芬的说法。在阿里斯托芬那里，爱欲紧紧地同另一个人联系在一起，两个缺失的个体因为长在一起获得了真正的生命。但苏格拉底所要的远不及此。苏格拉底想要我们经由爱欲趋向神，通过这种上升，爱欲才进入了存在。亚西比德爱苏格拉底，但苏格拉底想要他通过爱自己去爱智慧。这是真正的爱：爱的向上之路。”

亚历山大眼里闪过的迷惑被亚里士多德看在眼里，他冲这男孩微微一笑，鼓励他说出来。“可是，如果那样的话，亚西比德就不再爱苏格拉底了。” 亚历山大终于小声道出。

“那个青年也是清楚的。” 亚里士多德再次点头，“他知道苏格拉底提出的要求多少不近人情。而我们知道，这个青年最终也没有走向苏格拉底为他指明的道路，即使那是通往真理的道路。他无法向上攀升。对苏格拉底的爱欲说明了他本性中高贵的成分，但他最终丧失了这种高贵。你们可以再读一读亚西比德的这段话，这里，他说自己有时甚至希望苏格拉底已经死去、那样自己便不会再想念他，但同时他又想到，如果苏格拉底真的死了，那他只会更加悲伤，因为他心智的泉源就会枯竭。这便是摇动人心的欲爱。欲爱中的欢欣带有痛苦，它不纯粹，它在空虚和满足间摇摆，所以它永远无法带来真正的快乐，永远无法抵达至善。”

赫菲斯提昂这时把目光从书卷上抬起，他看起来几乎有些难过。“可是我们怎么知道自己怀有的是哪种爱？亚西比德至少有苏格拉底告诉他，不管他有没有听进去。但是我想我大概永远也分不清。您也说过，所有的爱欲都会是一种想要靠近的愿望……”

他没有说下去，这时候亚里士多德已经深深皱起眉头。“区别在于，真正的友爱存在于两个平等的人之间。”

两个男孩显然都没明白。亚里士多德只好又叹气。“爱者与被爱者之间何曾有过平等？在一方是放纵，在另一方则是虚荣。与之相反，友爱是平等的爱。只有平等的个体，才有可能看到最高的爱。朋友之间会从不相似到相似，从不平等到平等，从需要到分享。在友爱中，甚至相互需要都不再必要，因为它的目的不是外在的，它的目的在自身之中。朋友就是没有任何需要的相互连结。”

不消说，这番话对十几岁的自己来说实在过于深奥，即使现在回忆起来，也颇难下咽。亚历山大想到这里，不觉呆坐良久，直到窗外风过，桌上几卷信件簌簌落地，他才慌忙起身，一一拾起放回书匣中，然后重新坐下来阅读剩下的那半封信。

“我想到曾经我们谈论友爱，最后发现我们感觉不到友爱本身。这似乎违背常理，但我想您依旧是正确的。因为这就像一个健康的人原本就不会去特意感觉自己的身体。只有在受到伤害的时候、生病的时候，我们才会强烈的感觉到身体本身。在它完好的状态，我们则根本感受不到它。而当两个身体长到一起，我便不能感觉到他的、与我的有何差异，所以说，我们感觉不到友爱本身，也对朋友没有任何需要。完善就是一种不需要，完善的爱当然如此。友爱是最高之爱，它便无需时刻彰显自身。正如您所说，在最高的爱里也没有对时间的感觉，因为它没有缺失、它是一个整体，正在爱和已经爱就是一个意思。我今天看戏的时候又注意到了阿喀琉斯的沉默，我想在这个时刻，他像身体受伤一般感觉到了缺失，他的时间突然回到了他的生命当中。”

赫菲斯提昂略过了多少想说的话。亚历山大似乎透过这些文字看到了正在写信的他，他避重就轻，对真正的疑惑避而不谈。快乐不需要别人吗？友爱不需要对另一个人的感觉吗？赫菲斯提昂，你明明知道不是这样。亚历山大觉得，自己几乎在每行字下面都可以读出赫菲斯提昂的反驳。

但我们早就不是小孩子了，我们早就不需要在课堂上冥思苦想老师提出的问题。在米埃扎的清风里讨论“什么是伟大的城邦”、“什么是善好的生活”这类问题的时间已经过去，也许我们正在筑就伟大的城邦、也许我们最终会知道不可能抵达一种善好的生活，但对于我们，我和你，去获得答案的道路注定不会属于哲学沉思。不过它仍有意义，当然。亚历山大每念及此，便会感念父亲的雄心。如今他已与这雄心和解，已经能够更为公正平和地想到父亲为他打开的道路：在权柄上，也在心智上，毕竟自己之前，从没有一位马其顿国王是在哲学家的教育下成长。正是刻在灵魂中的印记赋予了我们行动的动机和意义，即使教育不能改变一个人的天性，但却能够用理智驱散灵魂之上的迷雾。

所以你，赫菲斯提昂，为何仍有余暇去继续我们已经完成的教育？亚历山大想起自己多次有过疑惑，但不太记得自己是否问过他。也许没有，因为赫菲斯提昂自己没有说。这几乎自相矛盾，但亚历山大想来却觉得自然而然。他认为自己多少猜得到答案：赫菲斯提昂想要借助不同的心灵去回忆，成熟的心灵能够让过往重现，来到时间之中刻下全新印记。灵魂之中不同的枝杈长到了一起，血气与德性长到了一起。

亚历山大继续翻检着信匣，他记起赫菲斯提昂有一次写信时自己就在旁边，便顺道读了一封他收到的信。当时还未读出什么来，不过觉得老师又谈了一遍友爱这个话题，而自己早已听过。但他记不得赫菲斯提昂当时回复了什么，这激起了他的好奇心。赫菲斯提昂就像是在等着什么人反驳自己一样。他常年代表自己同各个异族的人打交道，事情总是完成得很好，亚历山大甚至觉得他也很喜欢完成这类使命，因为以前他就长于修辞论辩。他的容貌、声音和风度也很容易让人对他这个人、对他说的话产生好感。亚历山大笑了笑。

啊，是这封。他在查阅到第三卷的时候找到了自己想要连着看的那封信。

“赫菲斯提昂致亚里士多德，愿您在学园诸事顺意。  
您的回信我反复看过多次，那些充满智慧的话令我想起米埃扎的幸福时光。少时所学，也许终会在某个时刻记起，即使当时几乎未曾理解；所以我想，即使阿波罗予我的智慧有限，但良好的教育也终会令我有所进益。再次向您致谢，并问好。亚历山大也向您问好，他也看过了您的信。他刚才坐在我身边看我写回信，不过现在又出去了。我们在行军途中，事务繁杂。我的信写得零碎，也没有运用好的修辞，实在感觉羞愧。不过我也无需将自己与您相比。对于您所谈的话题，诚实的说，我最先联想到的却是您自己。亲爱的老师，您很少谈及自己，我想，那是因为我们都不是合格的听众。您几乎无所不知，您也拥有我所能想象到的最蓬勃的求知欲，对于天上地下海里的所有、对于从神到人到飞禽走兽的一切，您都拥有最饱满的热情。您令我惊叹。 ~~早在米埃扎时您就已经令我惊叹，因为您甚至知道章鱼怎样交配，也知道海豚不是一种鱼。不过也许我更应该记住关于美德的部分。~~ ”

这一句被划掉了。不过赫菲斯提昂，你应该划得更彻底才是。亚历山大不由抿嘴发笑。

“……论及此，只是因为我想到，您有无所不包的智慧，这智慧在自身当中的实现无需凭借其他，这便是您所说的最善好的生活吧？完善既意味着在自身之中的完善，如果他还有旁的欲求，那只能说明他还不够完善而已。一个完美的人，一种完善的生活，其实是不需要任何他人的。我越来越理解您的想法，但我只怕我的逻辑还是运用得不够好。其实我根本没有理解什么。亲爱的老师，年岁渐长，我却日渐感受到自己的愚钝。一个人最终的圆满实现是其天性的完成，但如果天性本身太过平庸、简直不值一提呢？说实话，我有时会害怕。这很愚蠢。我还是直白点告诉您吧：我害怕看到亚历山大无所不及的热情。一种向上的爱欲当然意味着，您非常清楚地提到过，在共同存在中忘记爱欲。但最好如此，因为一个凡人最后不得不面对孤独。而您早已想明，所以您暗示我们，纵使友爱中的共在何其完美，与他人共存的生命终究会带来极大考验。所以在我不害怕的时候，我又会感到痛苦。但或许是因为今夜我孤身在外，心中苦闷，打消不了这些愚蠢的念头。又或许是我的天性无法在最好、最完善的意义上与他相遇，与他最为完整的长到一起。这封信实在太糟糕了，我几乎想烧掉，但此处是我落脚的最后一个驿站，前路尚不知耗费多少时日，我担心您误以为我竟傲慢到不予回信。谢谢您。祝您安好并期待您的回信。又，希望您不至于误解，亚历山大仍然视我为最好的朋友，我也永远爱他。再祝您安好以及期待您的回信。”

我想起来了。亚历山大有些迟钝地想到。他把信重新卷起，用力压回撕开的蜡封，勉强重新契合上，然后小心搁回匣中。他有些迟钝地一点点做着手上的动作，记忆中的对话逐渐在脑中显影。他想起来自己曾问过赫菲斯提昂，跟老师通信到底有什么趣味。

赫菲斯提昂想了很久，但却答非所问。“亚历山大，你觉得老师是个怎样的人？” 亚历山大忘了自己的回答，想来，他大概也只说了些平平无奇的话。亚历山大很少去想过这个问题。在米埃扎受的教育，他觉得不算差，他和亚里士多德的关系，也不算差。他们有过很亲近的时候，当时刚刚进驻巴比伦，亚里士多德很高兴，还为他在东方的征服写过漂亮的颂诗，亚历山大也回赠了丰厚的礼物。后来有一段他们的关系变得不太好，赫菲斯提昂也不便再给老师写信。再后来，亚历山大给他寄了些异域的珍品，关系又在并非刻意为之的冷淡中趋于缓和。他们没有什么了不得的矛盾，也没有什么了不得的亲密。

“你觉不觉得他多少有些冷漠？” 后来赫菲斯提昂犹疑着说。

亚历山大表示自己完全没有意识到这个问题。

“他有饱满的热情，对万事万物都有无所不及的野心，我感觉，这让他成为了一个多少冷漠的人。我不是说他待人刻薄，不好相处，正好相反，他喜欢有人作伴，喜欢美酒、美食、舒适的生活。但他站在那里时，我会想，亚历山大，我不知道你是否跟我想的一样，我有时候不由得觉得，谁也不知道他的眼睛看向什么地方，谁也不知道他到底在跟谁说话。他自己就是一个世界一样。”

亚历山大这时想大声抗议：不，你理解得不对，你这个好学生，赫菲斯提昂，难道你竟忘了在亚里士多德的信里，他如此明明白白地写过，“即使享有所有其他的善，也没有人愿意过没有朋友的生活。”

因为一个完善的人也必须和朋友一起感知他自己和朋友的存在。在又一次同男孩们交流友爱为何物时，亚里士多德谈到了这个观点。那天清晨，他似乎心情甚好，他说起在所有感知中，观看最能悦人身心。亚历山大看到林间草地开满了风信子，黄色与白色的飞鸟被他们的脚步与谈话声惊起。“这种感觉本身就令人愉悦，一个人也必须一道去感觉他的朋友对其存在的感觉。这种共同感觉可以通过共同生活、通过语言和思想的交流来实现。” 如此说来，一个完善的人自然也需要朋友，因为观看朋友是一件令人快乐的事。

岂非矛盾？他前不久才说，在友爱中，相互需要甚至都并非必需。“的确如此，然而友爱仍是一种爱欲，不过它同时也是爱欲的最高存在，所以它便体现为无必需的需要。就像我们现在走在这林中，我们看到的愉悦就并非出自需要。我们并不需要获得何物，只是单纯的观看就令我们愉悦。这种想要去单纯观看的欲望，就是产生爱欲的基础。比如，对爱者来说，最令他愉悦的是看到所爱的人，这种感觉比其他感觉更值得欲求，因为性爱就产生和存在于这种感觉之中。”

“是的，亚里士多德，那当然是的。” 有人怪声怪气地回答。亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂没有跟着笑。走在前面的亚里士多德这时候忽然站定，回过头反问道：“是什么？你肯定的是哪个观点？”

接嘴的人这时答不上来，亚里士多德似乎早有预料，他几不可见地摇了下头。“但如果我们把性欲作为观看的结果，那就只是把偶然误作本质。我们早就论证过，快乐是某种整体的、完善的东西，观看的愉悦正是如此，相反，性爱的愉悦只是外在的偶然，在满足与空虚间摇摆，正如我们已经知道的。” 哲学家这时侧过头，“亚历山大，赫菲斯提昂，你们应该更为清楚？”

“我们……清楚什么？” 赫菲斯提昂几乎给吓退了半步。

亚里士多德皱起眉头。“前几日，我让你们读了《会饮》，我想你们应该还没有忘记阿里斯托芬所讲的故事？”

“记得！” 亚历山大立刻回答，“起初，人是圆形的，后来给切成了两半，而所有的半人都希望找到自己原先的那一半，所以，有的男人喜爱男人，有的男人喜爱女人，有的女人也喜爱女人。”

“如果你们读书时更仔细一些，” 亚里士多德继续缓缓前行，男孩们跟随在他身旁，“你们会注意到，在一开始，两个半人的结合本是无关性欲的。那时宙斯还没有将他们的生殖器放在前面，他们只是因为看到了对方，就想要同另一半长到一起、合为一体，于是他们紧紧相拥。所以，性交并非如一般人所说，是出于本能的欲望，它反而是对爱欲的干扰。宙斯为了世间的繁衍生息，才不得不让他们通过看到生殖器产生性交的想法，这只是出于需要。其实他们想要的只是这个相拥在一起的动作，只是因为观看并且感觉到了对方才令他们快乐。”

观看是完全的爱。这是哲学家告诉他们的道理，非常抽象，但却非常好理解。亚历山大想起自己半倚着常春藤架，半虚起眼睛看着同伴们在教室前面的沙地上摔跤，耳畔则是朋友时断时续的诵读声。过了一会儿赫菲斯提昂读累了，亚历山大便接过书卷，接着往下读。如此往复。誊写着《会饮》的抄本在他们手中传了几个来回，直到最终读完。赫菲斯提昂坐了半日，早觉憋闷，手上闲不住似的一直扯动边上藤条，还顺手编了个小臂环，非要给亚历山大套上。亚历山大一边伸出手臂，一边说他做得难看，说自己想要书里写的那种缠着紫罗兰和彩带的大花冠。赫菲斯提昂一边应声，一边把纤细的藤条臂环抚向亚历山大鼓胀结实的上臂，他手臂的肤色比脸庞稍微要深一些，赫菲斯提昂双手环握住臂环，感觉到手心里血管的跳跃。他抬起头瞅着他的眼睛，那片湛蓝掩映在枝藤覆盖的深绿下。

亚历山大忽然站起身，把木匣中的信件尽数倒在桌上。他把小心合上的蜡封又一个个拆开，摊在桌上，一封封信迅速浏览过去。对于刚刚读完的那封信，他越想越心绪难平，他意识到赫菲斯提昂并未怀疑他们的生命彼此需要。赫菲斯提昂后来又说了什么？他急于看到后面的信。

他几乎又读了一遍，然后渐渐感觉慌张。他发现自己无法理解这些信。它们好像来自一个另外一个世界，来自另外一种自己从未经历过的时间。虽然这完全不是事实。事实是他能追索出很多过往。但这无关事实，它们的本质已经被抽空了。亚历山大停下手，意识到他不可能真正的辨明这些信件被写下的时间。所有被剪下来的时间片段如今全都汇集在了一起。

木门被推开的时候亚历山大还没有翻阅完，内侍在门口站了良久，直到亚历山大不耐地问他为什么要敞着门。内侍展开宽袖伏下身，他说众人已在喀力阿克所居宫室搜寻完毕，并未发现任何书信留下。

亚历山大想着，揉了揉有些酸胀的眼睛，用力眨了两下，这才看清落在远处城墙上的橘红色太阳。他竟已读了一天的信。或开或合的纸卷都被窗边漫进来的夕阳浸上淡淡红色。亚历山大摇摇头。

“需要继续找吗？” 内侍小心问道。

亚历山大还是摇头。“他长期在外，大约平时也没有上心。看过的信就随手放置，转头忘了。” 他无意识地敲着空空的信匣，似在自言自语，“改天或者可以问问他身边的侍从……” 内侍正欲退出，亚历山大忽然又叫住他，“对了……让信使过来，” 他看着窗外，忽然双目灼灼，“我有一封回信，要送去雅典，交给亚里士多德。”

内侍诺诺而出。亚历山大坐下来，把散落的纸卷又裹好放回信匣。他不想叫书记进来，自己摊开一卷纸草，好生压得平平整整，他又取出一根苇杆，拿小刀慢慢削尖，然后蘸满墨水，提笔落字。

“亚历山大致亚里士多德，愿您在学园诸事顺意。  
您送来的信我已全部读完，感谢您的好意。您的上一封信送到时，正值我扶灵返回巴比伦，那封信我同样已经读过，请勿见怪，而且想来赫菲斯提昂不会介意，他对我没有隐藏。这最后一封信也由我替赫菲斯提昂来回，我与他本是一样。  
关于什么是友爱，关于一个完善的人是否也需要朋友，你们已经讨论得够多，我也在阅读时受益，它们让我回忆起您以往的教导，仿佛此前的言谈被后来发生的事件显现得更为清晰，而真实的事件又通过这些言谈变得深刻。就像是您说的，这种快乐不随外界改变，这种本质的快乐不在时间之中。快乐是某种整体的、完善的东西。这种快乐指向善，它是提升，它引向不朽。而人应当追求不朽。在爱欲指引的向上之路上，人可以体悟到本质的快乐并度过善好的生活。  
赫菲斯提昂与您谈过他的疑惑，但您的上一封信里，却只谈到一些琐事，实话说，雅典人怎样看待我、或者他们可能会有什么举动，我并不太感兴趣。或许您此前早已经回复过，而我还没有读到那封信。这是我的责任，赫菲斯提昂原本总是与我分享，但后来见我反应平淡，便不再主动提起，我也未曾问过他。我不是先知，无法预卜此后的遭遇，当时的我不会想到，一件平常小事如何会牵扰了我全部的思绪。  
我向您坦诚，这份困扰不在于探讨真理与美德，而在于我渴望获知赫菲斯提昂的见解。我认为在他的观点中蕴藏着属于我和他的生命。完美的友爱和本质的快乐，我没有去寻求过，因为我本就拥有，但是在我拥有的时候我不知道那是什么，当这致命的缺失出现，我才发现我从未理解过。我活得太快了，还来不及停下来理解它的意义。现在对着这些信，我试图去像您一样辨明世事的意义，但我终究困惑，因为一个小小的细节让我无法释怀。我无法确定赫菲斯提昂是在什么时候写的那些信，哪些内容在前，哪些内容在后，他写下这些文字的真正意图是什么，他未曾言明的想法是什么，他当时在做什么，我当时在做什么，我们之间在那时发生了什么。死亡让时间中断，死亡让所有琐碎的回忆变成了永久的谜。如果最高的爱里真的没有对时间的感觉，那除非长到一起的生命永不会被折断。  
这不可能。我从未像现在这样，如此清晰地感受到过去和现在的时间，也从未如此确定地意识到未来的时日将永远不同。去理解这一切比我学习过的任何一堂课都要艰难。这太难了，我大约永远无法完全弄懂。这叫什么？无，空无，虚无。没有一点意义。您看，在向上之路上，命运会抛出一道深渊。  
我的话说完了。仍然感激您送来赫菲斯提昂的信。祝您幸福快乐。”


End file.
